An image processing device capable of executing a plurality of jobs in parallel is conventionally known. Typically, this device has various functions, such as a printing function, a reading function, a facsimile transmission function and a facsimile reception function. One or more of such functions are used when executing various jobs such as a copying job (the reading function and the printing function), a scanning job (the reading function), a facsimile reception printing job (the facsimile receiving function and the printing function), a PC printing job (the printing function).
However, in the above-described image processing device, when a user wishes to stop one of a plurality jobs that are being executed in parallel, it is difficult to stop the job promptly. More specifically, for example, if processing of all running jobs is stopped when a user presses a stop button, the jobs that are not necessary to be stopped may be stopped. Or, if processing of a job is stopped when a user input a stop instruction after selecting the job that is to be stopped with using an operation panel, it takes time to input a stop instruction and this delays execution timing of stopping of the job.